The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of red delicious apple tree named ‘Westfresh’. The new tree resulted from the discovery in the early '90s, by one of the inventors of a limb sport mutation on an ‘Oregon Spur II’ (expired U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,819) growing in a cultivated area of an orchard in East Wenatchee, Wash.